Can we start over?
by Callie9228
Summary: Can Jade and Beck look past everything and see where this can really go?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This takes place after Tori Goes Platinum. This is my first time posting a story on her for Jade and Beck but got inspired by their soon to be reunited love, at least I hope. Enjoy!**_

All is right in the world and Tori got her little chance to shine. Yeah for her, Jade thought as she walked out holding on to the annoying pink thing that they wanted her to wear. At this point, Jade was just ready to go home and forget about today. She walked over to James as he hugged Tori, constantly congratulating her.

"Hey James, here's your little thing that you wanted me to wear. I would have burned it but I couldn't find my lighter." She said holding it out for him.

The moment he went to grab the garment, she let it fall from her hand and stepped on it over and over. She didn't know why but that brought a very satisfying smile to her face especially looking at his surprised face.

"Night." Jade smiled and turned to walk off.

"Hey Jade!" that annoying voice could only be from one person.

"Yes, Tori?"

"We are going to celebrate at the after party, do you want to come?" Tori asked flashing that pretty girl next door smile at her.

"Yea, it's going to be fun, as long as there is bibble." Kat said hysterically giggling.

Jade shook her head and surveyed everyone's face patiently waiting for her answer. She came close to a face that almost too painful to look at. She quickly cleared her throat and stuck her chin out focusing on Tori.

"You know I think I'll skip this one. Have your little fun."

"How will you get home?" Andre asked.

"I'll make it, have fun and party like a rock star." She said turning to walk off.

Yea, she done a good deed, but it wasn't like she needed a big parade for it. She will get her chance to be in the spotlight and she definitely didn't want to stay around him too long with everything that she saw. She pushed open the door walking out into the night sky as people mere feet away from her clamored to catch a glimpse of a celebrity. Vultures, thinking that just touching a celebrity will bring some sort of validation to their pathetic lives. It's pointless.

She started walking out to the huge parking lot. Where the hell did she park? She should have just waited on a limo ride or something.

"Jade! Wait!" Someone called but she knew who it was.

She picked up the pace a little hoping that he would finally give up but knowing him the way she did, he wouldn't. With a sigh of defeat, she turned around seeing him slow down, his perfect floppy hair going back into place. God, she hated that hair right now.

"I was just making sure you were alright." He said a little out of breath.

"I'm fine, is that it?"

He paused, shoving his hands in his pockets, "That was really great what you did for Tori."

"Yea, well they picked her first. They only went for me because she finally stood up to them."

"Yea, Jade that was really nice of you. In fact; it's a little unlike you."

"Oh, well maybe a little bit of Tori got in me. I wonder if there's a way I can clean that out of me."

"Jade stop! Why won't you come out and hang with us?"

"I don't want to." She said trying to stand her ground under those intense eyes that still make her melt.

"We want you too. I want you too."

She swallowed hard trying to control her emotions, but she couldn't. Not this time.

"Oh really? You want me to stay? You know I don't get that feeling, especially after the way I see you hugged up with Tori."

Beck swallowed hard and shook his head, "All over Tori? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and everyone here in Hollywood Arts." She breathed, "Oh how life was so dull and boring before Tori sprang into our lives. Oh how she was the big ray of sunshine to dull our little lives. Ever since Tori came around my boyfriend has bent over backwards to be such a good friend to her. Oh Tori is just everything that and that she is such a good friend!" she said letting the malice drip from her voice and that's when she felt it: the first tear.

"Jade, calm down. Tori is our friend and she is a good person."

"Oh I know she's good, you just think she is so perfect." She said turning on her heels and ready to walk off.

He has never seen her like this before. Jade has always been stone faced or sarcastic but hardly cries in front of him, "Jade, come back let's talk. You're too emotional to drive."

"Yea, I'm sure if anything happened to me, Tori would be so heartbroken."

"This isn't about Tori, this is about me talking to you." He said still trying to keep up behind her.

He had to get her to stop and talk to him. They just had a great night cheering on their friend and now Jade was on the verge of…he didn't know how to explain it.

"You know Jade, that's why things were so hard between us; you never wanted to talk. You always chose to run instead of facing the problem."

He stopped suddenly when she stopped and her dark raven hair whirled around until they were face to face. Her eyes bore into his and he could see her trying to hold it together but looked as if any moment she could kill him, "Yea, well since you're so use to it, and keep watching me walk off." She took off in a high speed sprint to her car.

He has never seen her look at him that way. There was such a mixture of hurt and pain in those eyes and he couldn't explain it but it ripped through his heart. He couldn't bear seeing Jade like that. She hopped into her car and took off leaving nothing but tire tracks. He looked back at the building and in Jade's direction.

Jade didn't stop until she was as far away from that building as she could be. It wasn't until she stopped at her first light that she everything that she tried to hold in let loose in a sob. How could he still affect her like this? How could he still make her cry? How could he stand there and act like he cares when in the back of his mind, he probably was thinking about how soon he could get back to Tori? She wanted to hate him. She wanted to forget about him and move on with her life, but she couldn't. She loved him too damn much. The first person she ever loved like this. The only person that was able to break through her guards. She slapped the steering wheel, screaming out her frustration as more tears fell.

She finally made it home in one piece, taking a long shower and put on some short sweat shirts and tank top. She curled up on the couch as she looked through their photo album. She hasn't even touched it since they broke up, but now she wanted to reveal those days. The days when they were happy and he loved her. She stopped at one picture of the whole gang together with his arm around her and Tori. Even there she saw how he was slowly pulling towards her.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard the door bell. In the back of her mind, she knew who it was.

"Jade, open up! It's me!" Beck said on the other side of the door.

She sighed slowly getting up dragging her feet to the door. She opened the door and walk back to the couch; she didn't even bother to look at him.

She closed and locked the door not before noticing how red and puffy Jade's eyes were. He sat on the other side of the couch waiting for her to say something but she just stared into space. He wet his lips as his eyes gazed at her porcelain face.

"Did Tori cancel the party?" she finally said.

"I wanted to check on you."

"Did Tori tell you too?"

"Damn it Jade, this isn't about Tori. I'm wondering what's going on with you and why did you say those things back there."

"Oh like you don't know." She said still not even looking at him.

"I don't; you know how dense I am at time." He said trying to lighten the mood, but she didn't break a smile, "Jade I know how you feel about Tori at times, but she really isn't as bad as you think."

"This isn't just about Tori. This is about you Beck." She said finally looking over at him.

"Me?"

"It seems like since Tori came around, you have slipped and slipped away from me and this was before our break up. You hardly wanted to hang around me and everything I did irritated you. You hardly had a problem with me before. "

"Jade I told you, you have to stop being jealous. When we were together, I was your boyfriend."

"Right you were, but you like her. You wanted her." She said pushing off the couch.

"That's not it at all." He said standing to full height.

"The only you fooling is yourself, so stop lying to you."

"I…" he started and looked into those hard eyes, "yea, I did like Tori; for a while now."

She could have been mad. She should have been made, but all she could do was scoff and shake her head.

"I knew it." She said softly turning away from him.

"But are you going to ask me why?"

She sighed, "Why because she's pretty, talented and oh as sweet as peach pie?" she added in the tone she usually use to make fun of Tori.

"Yea, everything you are." He said softly and she stopped in her tracks, "Jade you know you are talented, you sweet at times, and you know that I think you are the most beautiful thing I ever saw. You are right about one thing; ever since Tori came around you let her change our relationship." She turned to look at him, "All I wanted to do Jade was to make you happy and to convince you that I had eyes for you and only you, but you let your constant jealousy blinded you to that."

"I did compare myself to her and other girls. It seemed like everyone started to think that she was so great and perfect that I was scared that you would figure it out to and leave me. I saw the way you looked at her at times." She said feeling another fresh wave of tears, "Shit, why am I crying so damn much?"

He walked closer to her gently touching her chin, "Jade, I wanted nothing but you. Yeah, I was attracted to Tori, but you had my heart. I love you."

She didn't dare look up at him. He said love, not loved. Beck caught himself when he said, but he wasn't going to take it back. He did love Jade. She was the only girl that really understood and got him. He missed his Jade that would sneak over to his trailer and talk to him about nothing. He remembers the Jade that would give him that secret smile that told him how much she loved him. It was that along with many other things that made him fall in love with Jade West. He looked over at his hand and saw it slowly stroking her warm cheek. It's been a while since he has been able to touch her like that.

"You can be so sappy sometimes." She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Is anyone home?"

"Is anyone ever home?" she said relishing in his gentle touch.

She swallowed hard and slowly moved away from him. She didn't want to get caught up in his words or touch, until she could finally get her emotions in control when it came to him.

"Do you want to sit here and watch TV.? Or do you have to go back to Tori and the party?"

"How about we stop talking about Tori and just hang out like always?" he smiled and she nodded.

"Just a couple of questions." She said as they both sat down, "Admit that you liked to make me jealous."

"That's not a question." He said running his fingers through his perfect hair.

"It is if you really look at it, so just answer the question."

He sighed and just shrugged, "At times I did," he saw her about to open her mouth, "but, it wasn't about making you jealous. I wanted you to learn to trust me."

"I trusted you; I just didn't trust the other girls, especially the real pretty ones."

"You are very pretty too and you know it."

She shrugged, crossing her arms in front of her, "I guess I'm not completely hideous."

"Come on Jade, I should have been the one that was jealous; half the guys at school all the talked about was how hot you are and the many things they want to do to you."

"Seriously?" she said blinking, "It's not like I've been on many dates since we broke up."

"Well Jade, you can be a little scary at times. I mean, come on, who really can confidently talk to a girl as she twirls a pair of scissor in her hand."

"You came and talked to me."

"That's because I saw the real you."

"So do I have to be some different peppy girl to get guys to like me?"

"No, I love you just the way you are." He said twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers.

There it was again. She took a deep sigh trying to fight the butterflies swarming in her stomach. Her heart started beating triple time as she caught glimpse of him staring at her.

"My turn for a question." She sighed, "Do you still think about me?"

"No." she huffed and he gave her that look, "Alright, sometimes. Do you think about me?"

"A lot, I wonder how you are doing and where everything changed between us."

"I know I may have been mean at times Beck."

"At times?"

"Don't correct me. I just don't know how to handle things except to be mean. You've been around my family."

"Yea, but Jade not with me and especially not with friends."

"Like Tori?" she added rolling her eyes.

"And Andre, Kat, and Robbie. Maybe Robbie. Kat doesn't seem to mind some what, but don't be too nice because it wouldn't be you if you were."

"Beck, why are you here? I mean you are saying all these nice words and trying to cheer me up, what's the deal?"

"I care about you." He leaned a little closer, his eyes zeroing in on her lips.

"I saw you about to kiss Tori." He stopped and looked at her, "The only reason I brought it up because I didn't want you to look at it like she wouldn't kiss you so I'm the consolation prize."

"You are no consolation prize Jade. Like I told you, I'm attracted to Tori, but I've always been more attracted to you."

"It hurt me more than I realize to see that and to just see her laughing at your stupid jokes or the way she jumped into your arms to hug you or the way you always stuck up for her."

"I'm sorry you had to see that and I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you are nicer than you think you are. Remember you got me that puppy because you knew that I always wanted one, that time you helped Kat dog sit and tried to fix everything before that guy showed up, or when you helped Andre with his song. You have brought me soup when I was sick and you have even helped Tori out; let's not forget tonight."

"Yea, well. It's a flaw that happens at times."

"Jade you are nice and sweet but you have an edge. I mean, who would honestly want to be stuck with someone sugary sweet all the time." She chuckled with him.

"Thanks for coming by." She said cuddling closer to him.

"Anytime."

"I can't believe you missed a big celebrity filled party for me." She said looking up at him, smiling.

"I miss the biggest party of the century just to see you smile like that." And truer words were never spoken.

He would have missed it for her. His Jade. He leaned forward to kiss her and this time she let him. His lips grazed hers softly but his mind clicked as to say that wasn't enough. He knew he wasn't going to be ale to stop on first contact. He kissed her soft lips again pulling her to him. Jade grabbed the back of his head pushing her tongue into his mouth. His body melted into hers once he felt the contact of her tongue. He needed to feel more of her. He pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him while running his hands under her shirt. Her skin felt so soft and hot under his hand like a warm treat just for him. She ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. Oh he loved when she did that. He felt the tightness in his pants as she rubbed against him.

Jade's body was on her fire, the only way Beck knew how to ignite. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck sucking on her sensitive spot. She arched against him crushing her chest against his. The things he made her feel had her shivering in his arms. All the emotions and heat went straight to her wet center. She wanted him, but she couldn't do that, not now. It wasn't like this would be the first time, but more with her feelings for him and knowing what he has felt for her and Tori; it didn't feel right. As much as she wanted to feel every bit of him, she had to stop. She pulled away briefly and he looked over at her confused.

"Are you okay?" he said as his hands caressed her backside.

"Um, I don't think we should."

"Are you sure about that?" he said with his sly smile.

"Yea, I mean I do want to, but everything that's been going on with us I think we should hold off."

"Is that about the whole Tori thing?"

"It's more than that. I have to deal with my feelings and work on the whole being nice thing."

"Jade, I already told you…"

"I know, but I feel like maybe we need to start off by being friends. We didn't become that when we broke up and I think we need to work on that."

"Wow, that's very grown up of you. Are you sure that you are Jade?"

"Keep that up and I will get my scissors." She warned tugging on his hair.

He loved when she did that, he thought with a smile, "Alright, it will be easier to take my mind off of that if you will get off of me."

"Oh yea, you and your little boy parts."

"One, I prefer you actually saying the word instead of boy parts and two, you know there is nothing little about those parts." He added with a whisper.

His cock twitched when she saw the way her eyes cast down and she licked her lips. Damn he wanted her so bad right now, the little hellcat he knew that Jade was. Her lips were swollen from their kissing and he could see he nipples poke out from her shirt. She slowly moved off his lap and stood to full height.

"Well, I guess this is the part where I go."

"Yea, I have to get some sleep and you need to go before either parent get here."

"Right," Beck said clearing his throat before standing to full height, "so, I'll see you around school?"

"I'll be the girl with the scissors." She said walking him to the door.

"Just so you know Jade, I do want you, but it should be interesting to see this change in you."

"I'm not changing much pretty boy, but it should be one hell of a ride."

_**Author's note: I'm leaving this up to you guys, should I continue this story? Would you like to see this ride?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jade opened her locker as she sighed to herself. She was finally through this day, for some reason it was a headache. Oh yea she know why, everyone was still going on and on about Tori and the performance at the awards. Yea, yea it was ground breaking opportunity, now let's move on. She's still happy for her, it was cool, but that doesn't mean she wants to hear about every day.

She closed the locker and to her surprise Beck's smiling face was standing there along with Andre.

"Why are you guys standing around smiling like a couple of idiots?" she asked.

"Jade." Beck said as if cautioning her.

"Why are you guys standing around smiling like a couple of idiots?" she said with a smile on her face.

Beck shook his head; still the classic Jade, but it still made him smile.

"Hey, we were going to hang out for awhile at the mall; we wondered if you want to come." Andre said.

"You guys are inviting me?"

"Yea, it was Tori and Beck's idea. Tori, Kat, and Robbie are meeting us there."

Jade looked between Andre and Beck. She guessed Tori thought they were friends that could hang out since everything that happened at the awards. Why the hell not? She wasn't planning on doing anything else.

"Ok, I guess. I do want to check out that new store." Jade shrugged.

"What new store?" Beck asked.

Jade was about to open her mouth when a blur of blonde hair stepped in between her and Beck, "Hey Beck, how are you doing?" the mindless girl giggle.

"Hello, um…Kelli?"

"You remembered my name." she giggled more. Jade rolled her eyes; this girl got Kat beat in the brainless department, "I was wondering if you could take me home, please." She pouted.

Jade bit down on her bottom lip trying to hold her tongue. She's trying to be nice, but this was hard to do.

"Well, I actually have plans with my friends here."

"Oh, well Andre can come too. I have my sister at home."

"She has a sister at home." Andre repeated looking at Beck with those pleading eyes.

"We have friends to meet right now." Jade said through her smile, trying to hold back.

"Yea, we are going to hang out."

"Certainly you can have better time with me as oppose to your friends and a has been."

Jade's eyes widen as soon as those words left the twit's mouth. Has been? Did she call her a has been? Okay, enough is enough.

Jade grabbed the girl's shoulder and swung her around as her eyes spit fire at the girl's blue shocked eyes, "Maybe, my scissors will have a better time in your hair. Did you think about that?" with that the girl let out a small scream and ran off.

Now, that made her feel better, she thought with a smile. It even brought a smile to Beck's face. Truth be told, he didn't really feel like being haggled by the ditzy girl.

"Now, can we leave?" Jade said. Andre and Beck just nodded.

They meet up with the rest of the gang as they walked around the mall. Jade listened in on their chatter, not really commenting a lot just looking at how Tori and Beck interact with each other. She still felt a little pang of jealousy when she laughed at his jokes. Beck was funny, he just wasn't that damn funny. Kat was running around giggling as they came out of one clothing store.

"I can't believe I found those boots here." Tori said and Kat steady giggled.

"I know, I like the pretty skirt that I got."

"Yea, pink and frilly, can we go now?" Jade said.

"Come on Jade, I saw some really cute black shirts in there I thought you would; like the one with the frog." Tori hinted.

"Only if the frog was dead would I wear that shirt." Jade said.

"I'm just happy to finally get out of the store. I mean, how many times can you girls try on the same outfit?" Andre asked.

"They weren't the same; they were different."

"Yea colors, other than that, it all looks the same to us." Beck chimmed.

They finally got to the shop that Jade wanted, E Mad. Jade felt right at home as she looked around at the different black goth clothes. Beck looked over at Jade and saw how her eyes lit up. He remembers that look she use to give him when she saw him coming.

"Wow, everything is so dark." Tori said.

"Hey, you think if I wear some of these, girls will pay attention to me?" Robbie said looking at some of the clothes.

"You could dress yourself in a suit made of real money and girls still wouldn't notice you." Jade said holding a skirt up to her.

"That's mean, but it's a little true Robbie." Tori added.

Beck came up behind Jade and reached in front of her for a black dress, "I think this one would look great on you." He said and she turned around to face him as he held it up to her.

"It's doable, you know, not completely hideous." She said enjoying him being so close to her.

He looked into her eyes as he let his finger graze her collar bone. It left a tingling trail every where he touched her milky skin. He had to control himself; he couldn't afford to embrass himself with his friends around. Sensing his conflicting emotions, Jade took the dress and back away from him.

"Whoa Jade, that looks nice, you should try it on."

"You like it?" Jade said to Tori.

"Yea, it should look good on you." Tori smiled and Jade just looked at her.

"Now, I'm not sure if I like this anymore."

"Go try it on Jade." Beck said.

"If it makes you feel better, I will try on this shirt with you."

"Yes, of course, that will make me feel better." Jade said flatly and headed towards the dressing room with Tori behind her, picking up a pair of heels.

They both went into the dressing room and Jade started changing, "You know Jade," Oh God, Jade thought, "it's really cool that we are hanging out with each other more."

"I'm thrilled." She said unenthusiastically.

"You don't have to pretend with me Jade. I know you feel like we are real friends."

"Are you sure about that?" Tori looked at Jade, "Alright, we maybe sort of friends. I mean, you are not totally annoying."

Tori smiled, "Come on, give me squeeze." She said holding out her arms with a big goofy grin.

"Since I refuse to hug someone of the same sex when I'm almost naked, how about I give you a smile?"

"Fine, I'll take it." Tori agreed and Jade put on this huge smile and turned back around to change into the dress.

"I was thinking about going to this party of some of my friends from my old school. I was wondering if you want to go."

Jade stopped for a moment, "Vega, I hope you are not being nice and sweet just because of what happened the other night. I don't really need the friendship just because you think you owe me one."

"Jade, come on; that's not it at all. Even though, I am grateful for what you did, I've always wanted us to really get to know each other and be good friends."

"Well, I'll think about it. You're not all bad to be around, just don't expect me to be all happy and giddy around you."

"I actually expect you to be nothing more than normal Jade, but can we be a little less mean."

"I make no promises; sometimes it just comes out naturally." Jade said slipping into the dress.

Jade looked at herself in the mirror, amazed at how she looked in the dress. It really fit and it made her look hot. Jade went ahead and slid on the black gladiator heels.

"Oh wow Jade. That looks great."

"You think so?"

"Yea, I think you should wear that at the party."

"Maybe, it does make my boobs and butt look great." Jade shrugged, turning around in the mirror.

"I think you should get it."

"This price tag says I shouldn't." she said her eyes nearly bugging out when she saw the price.

"Come on, let's see what the gang say." Tori said pulling her out the dressing room, "Hey guys! What do you think?"

The gang turned to look at Jade and she just shrugged waiting to hear it. Robby swallowed hard as Rex's mouth dropped.

"Dang girl, that dress looks good on you." Rex replied.

"Jade, you look great, I like it." Kat said smiling.

"I'm glad that you all think this looks good, but the fact of the matter is, I can't afford this dress and the shoes right now." Jade said snatching off the shoes.

"Well, get the dress and then use some shoes you have at home." All the girls gasped looking at Andre with bloody murder, "Well, I thought it was a good idea."

"You can't get a new dress and not get the shoes." Tori said.

"Even I know that." Kat chimmed.

Jade rolled her eyes and looked over at Beck who just smiled. Now she was really confused. She really wanted to know what Beck thought of the outfit and he was being his usual unreadable self.

"Hey guys, I have to jet, emergency just came up." Beck said.

"Aw man, you're going to make us ride with Kat's brother?" Andre said.

"No Andre, he's gotten better since he has taken his medicine." Kat reassured.

"Well, nertz to that, I'll just call my mom." Jade said rolling her eyes.

"See you guys later." Beck said walking off. Great, he ask her to come out with them and then leaves.

"I do like that shirt on you though Tori." Kat said and Tori smiled, "You look very Jadeish." Tori just blinked and kept smiling.

"Thanks Kat, I think."

"Now, what?" Jade said more to herself.

"You know they are right, you do look great in that. In fact, you look gorgeous." An older man said walking up to them, "Did you ever think about modeling?"

"Oh, not really. I know everyone always comments on my cheek bones." Tori gushed which made Jade almost vomit. Great, another person always raving on and on about Tori, Jade thought.

"Your cheek bones are amazing, but I was actually talking about her." He said turning his attention to Jade.

"Wait me?" Jade said.

"Yes, you. I'm Emilio Madsen."

"I'm Jade West. Wait, Emilio Madsen as in E. Mad? This is your store." Jade said in shock.

"That's right, I always come to my store openings and when I saw you I knew you were it. See I've been looking for a new face for to show my couture version of my clothing line and I think you are it." He said with a smile.

"I never thought about doing any type of modeling."

"Well I want you to think about it. I'm telling you with you as the new face you can really go far and help my line. I have some studio time setup and I want you to come for a photo session. Of course you will have to get permission from your parents and we will pay you."

Jade was flabbergasted, for the first time, she was really speechless, "Um yea sure. I would love too." Jade smiled.

"Great and for a treat, you can keep the dress and the shoes."

Tori jumped up and down smiling, "Are you serious?" Jade asked with a bigger smile.

"I'm very serious. So, can I expect to see you next weekend?"

Jade stopped smiling when she thought about what he said, "I can't."

"Jade?" Kat said.

"Not next weekend. I have other plans."

"You are about to launch a modeling career, what's more important than that?" Tori whispered.

"I just can't." she said.

"Okay, it's no problem. We can do it this weekend. You can even bring your friends."

Jade nodded, "You got it."

"Alright, so go ahead and change then I'll get that information for you."

"Sure. I'll be back." Jade was going to head back but stopped, "Mr. Madison, can you throw in Tori's shirt too? I mean, I guess she doesn't make it look horrible."

"Sure and you can call me Emilio."

Jade had to stop this, she was doing too many nice things too close together. Tori smiled and jumped up to hug Jade.

"Don't wrinkle my new dress." Jade said pushing away from Tori.

Jade changed back into her clothes and went to find Mr. Madison. She was still on cloud nine; she couldn't believe that she was pretty much discovered at the mall. This was something girls dreamed about, it rarely happened; especially happening to Jade. Even the look on Tori's face when they realized he was talking about her was priceless.

Jade finally found Mr. Madison by the clerk, "Mr. Emilio, thanks again for the dress and shoes." She said handing him a slip of paper.

"You are very welcome but it seems like I may owe you another pair of shoes."

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with these shoes, because I will deal with it?" Jade said and he just smiled.

"No, my associate just told me that someone already paid for your shoes."

"What?" Jade said nearly shouting.

"Yea, one of your friends."

"My friends barely have money to buy a clue let alone these shoes."

"Well, she said that one did. She said it was the guy with good looking hair."

Good looking hair? No, he wouldn't buy these shoes, not for her. Jade bit down on her bottom lip, but that makes no sense.

"So, let's go over where we will meet and everything, shall we?" he said bringing Jade back to reality.

"Sure, okay." She said following him.

Later that night, Jade couldn't keep her mind off what happened earlier. Yea it was an amazing opportunity that she was going to model, but that wasn't it. Beck paid for her shoes, but why? He knew that she couldn't get the dress and shoes, so he paid for it. Her heart was pounding in her chest the entire drive to his house anticipating what she was going to say.

She pulled in front of the trailer and saw that his light was on. Good, he's not busy. She walked to his trailer and did her persistent knock on the door that she always did to let him know she was there. He swung open the door blinking at Jade.

"Jade, what you doing here?" she pushed past him into the trailer, "Come right in."

"Why did you leave so early today?" Jade said immediately crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I had something that came up." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What did you have come up that you invited me to come and then leave?"

"I had things that came up at home. I'm sorry about that."

"Yea, well I wished you would have told me more about it." She shrugged, "Why did you buy me those shoes?"

He opened his mouth and then quickly closed it, "Well…um…"

"Yea, come on with what ever story you want to come up with."

He narrowed his eyes and walked over to stand in front of her, "I bought them because I thought they looked nice on you."

"Well, you shouldn't have." She said trying to be strong under piercing gaze.

"Jade, you just can't stand me doing something nice for you. I wanted to do it for you."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean you shouldn't have because the guy who owns the label gave them too me. Well in that case I guess I should thank you. I got two pairs of shoes because of you."

"Wait, why did you get free shoes?" he said shaking his head.

"You mean no one told you?" he shook his head, "The guy who designs the clothes saw me wearing them and wanted me to model them in a photo shoot. He gave me the dress and shoes as a gift."

"Are you serious? That's great Jade." He said holding on to her shoulder.

"I mean it's okay. I'm a little nervous."

"Why?"

"Hello! I'm going to a photo shoot here against real models that do this every day and here I come trying to do the same thing they do. I'm an actress, singer, maybe a writer but a model?"

"Just something else for you to add to your resume. Jade I know you will do…"

"Beckie!" they heard from outside the trailer.

"What was that?" Jade said.

"Oh no." Beck whispered.

That's when there was a light knock on the door. Jade looked over at Beck before he headed to the door with a sigh. To his horror, the blonde excited girl stood there holding on to a pie.

"Hey Beck!" she said walking in and Jade immediately folded her arms.

"Hey…Lauren?"

"Oh, you remembered my name." she squealed and Jade rolled her eyes, "I wanted to thank you for taking me to school the other day so I made you a pie."

"You made that pie?" Beck said staring at the big grocery label on the container.

"Yea, we totally don't see the store label staring us right in the face." Jade finally said and the girl turned looking at her.

"Oh, you were Beck's old girlfriend…or should I say old news."

Jade's eyes immediately widen, "Oh." She said drawing out the word, "I'm old news?"

"Yea, I mean you don't belong here." She ended in an annoying high pitch voice.

"Since I'm in a good mood, I'm going to give you some time to get your thoughts together about who you are talking too. Don't push me sweetheart."

"Yes please don't." Beck said noticing how red Jade's face was becoming.

"Oh Beck you don't have to stand up for her. You have been more than gracious putting up with her for as long you did when you dated her."

"Spell gracious." The girl opened her mouth like she was going to say something then quickly closed it as if in deep thought, "Y ea, before you use big words, make sure you know how to spell them."

"It doesn't matter. It still doesn't mask the fact that you weren't good enough for him, grunge."

Beck threw up his hands, he knew that was the last straw. Jade let out a long sigh and walked between them nearly throwing her across the trailer. They both followed her outside and saw her heading to the trunk of her car. Beck knew where this was going.

"Um, Lauren, you may want to get out of here." Beck said .

"Why? I'm not scared of her."

"You don't have to be, but you may want to be scared of my damn bat and it tells me that you have 5 seconds to get out of here before you violently meet each other. Sweetheart, you already wasted 3 of them, so 3!" Jade called holding the large wooden bat in her hands cocked and ready.

Lauren blinked for a minute until it actually registered what she said when Jade called out four. She sprinted to her car and hoped inside faster than a rabbit getting back into their hole. She burnt off before Jade could get out the number five. Beck looked the girl's back lights as they faded further in the darkness.

"I love the fact that you got rid of the girl." He said as she put the bat back in her trunk as she continued that sly smile.

"Well, you should know to keep better company. Anyway, I guess I should go. I just wanted to tell you about what's going on. I really would appreciate it if you show up; I already invited the rest of the gang."

"Yea sure. I would love to come."

"Great, I really need you there to help cheer me on."

"Hey, you are just as beautiful as any one of those models, maybe more so, because everything about you is really you. I know you are going to knock them dead."

The way he looked into her eyes made her knees weak and heart beating triple time. Words left her briefly wondering what she should say next, but she swallowed hard and gain her composure.

"I appreciate that, but promise me that if you see anything that looks like a bearskin rug, you pull me out immediately."

Beck chuckled shaking his head, "You got it."

"Oh yea I forgot." She said as it dawned on her, "My whole reason for coming here." She went to her car and grabbed a little bag.

"What's that?"

"Well, I can't have you be the one that gives all the gift giving." She said handing him the bag.

"Did you seriously buy me something?"

"Well, yea. It's nothing really. I remember you were eyeing it for some time but you never got it so." She shrugged as he reached in the bag.

She tried not to show but she was nervous as hell. She wasn't sure if she may have cross some line, but she really wanted to do something nice for Beck. She sighed in relief when she saw the huge smile spread across his face.

"I can't believe you got this for me." He beamed as he pulled out the book, "I was actually going to get it for myself since the new edition came out."

"Yea, well, there you go." She giggled nervously. Giggled, Jade hardly giggles. She had to get out of here.

She saw him staring into her eyes again and then zero in on her lips. Oh God how bad she wanted him to kiss her and she knew he felt the same way. She wanted to fight it, but fighting what came so naturally for them was getting harder and harder.

"Um, I should go you know because of school and stuff. I really didn't intend on staying long and…" she was cut off by his lips pressing against hers as he held her face in his hands.

Her body couldn't fight it any longer as she pulled him closer to her, feeling the heat from the body threatening to ignite them. Damn, why did he have to make her feel this way? It was enticing and addicting at the same time. With the last of her restraint, she pulled away from him looking into his smoldering eyes.

"We really have a long day tomorrow. No telling what Sikowitz have plan for us."

"Yea, you're right. " he said twirling a strand of her hair with his fingers.

She didn't know why but at that moment looking at him, her heart hurt. She wanted to admit what she felt about Beck, but she was so unsure. She was unsure about if this time she would really be ready for him. More importantly, she was unsure about his feelings for her and Tori. Would he be like, she stopped right there. This was worst than the last time they broke up and she went crying to Tori about getting him back. She sighed and saw the worried look on Beck's face. She wondered what was up, when she felt the tear run down her face.

"Jade, what's…" he started.

"Nothing, I just have to go." She said, "I'll see you tomorrow." Jade rushed to her car and jumped in before Beck said anything.

Why was she always such a ball of emotion around him? She drove back to the house, blasting her music trying not to think about Beck kissing her. In her head, she felt like she was making the right decision because she still didn't know how things are with Beck and Tori. He can say all day that there is nothing there but she can't get that image out of her head of them almost kissing and then the number of times that Beck just had to come to her rescue even when they were together. What if one day Tori actually says that she wants to be with him and he leaves her? Tori may be a good friend but there's still going to be that feeling that Beck would prefer her over Jade. Then her heart would tell her that this time it would be different, that the way Beck looked at her now was meant for her. She sighed as she felt a headache forming.

"Why does this have to be so difficult?" she sighed.

It was finally the day of her shoot and the gang showed up marveling at how it was set up. There was huge circles and shapes all over and then the other set looked a golden Egyptian throne room. That's obviously where Jade is going to shoot, Beck thought with a smile.

"Man, this is sick." Andre said.

"Yea, no chiz. I wonder if Jade is already here." Robbie said.

"Who cares about that? I want to see some models." Rex said.

"I hate to agree with him, but I feel the same way. I want to meet some hot models." Andre said rubbing his hands together.

"We are here to support Jade." Tori reminded.

"I'm not." Trina said, "I'm here to get discovered as a model."

"Trina, the only reason you got here is because you followed us. This is Jade's day." Tori reminded.

"Of course it is, for now; but if he just so happens to like my look a little more than hers, I can't help it."

Beck shook his head, "Let's just keep calm. We don't want to freak out Jade anymore than she may already be."

"You guys are Jade's friends right?" a man said walking up to them.

Tori noticed that it was the owner from the store, "Hey there Mr. Madison."

"Good to see you all. Jade is already getting ready, they are just putting the final touches on her."

"So is it just Jade today or will there be other super models?" Andre asked.

Mr. Madison laughed, "Yes, there are some other models right now. Now if I remember, you are Tori and Kat?"

Kat giggled, "No, I'm Kat, that's Tori." She pointed out and Tori just shook her head.

"Um, yea." Mr. Madison said, "Jade wanted to see you both."

"And I'm sure, my best friend Jade wants to see me too, Trina Vega. Then we can see about me becoming one of your models."

"Trina Vega? You know Jade did mention you. Security!" he said motioning for the two guys standing by the door.

"Wait! What? Tori tell them that I'm with you guys."

"I'm sorry, she just walked in with us." The two guys picked Trina up carrying her out, kicking and screaming.

"Alright girls, follow me and guys, behave your selves."

"Of course, no worries here." Beck smiled.

"I bet." Mr. Madison smiled as he started walking towards the back.

Jade sat there as the stylist made her hair bigger and messier than she was use to. The way they had her made up with all the makeup and everything she hardly recognized herself. She sighed to herself as she watched them fuss over her. She turned when she saw Kat come in, she was happy to see her, even to see Tori.

"Whoa, is that Jade?" Tori said smiling.

"I don't know; where is she?" Kat said really looking.

"I'm right here Kat." Jade said rolling her eyes.

"Oh no, you can't be Jade, you are a model." Kat giggled.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or actually think about smacking you with a hammer." Jade said with a sigh.

"That sounds painful." Kat said rubbing her head.

"Whoa Jade, you look great. I really like the color they used on your cheeks."

"Oh well guys, let's get this over with." Jade said as they finished her makeup.

She stood up with her robe on in her spiked red heels. Jade looked at herself in the mirror and thought about what she had on under the robe. She swore she looked older and sexier than but in a good way. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as thoughts started forming in her head that she looked stupid.

"I don't know if I can't do this." Jade whispered but Tori heard her.

"Jade, what's wrong? You look awesome."

"Thanks I really need your opinion."

"Well." Tori said feigning hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just… you think it's too much?"

"No, I think you look hot."

Jade bit down on her bottom lip and thought back to what Beck told her. He said that she was as beautiful as any one of those models and he made her feel that way. Alright, Jade stop being a puss and go out there. She walked out there and saw the guys standing around Beck and Andre in the middle of a sea of models(figures) with Robbie trying to make himself a part of the group.

"Bella Jade," Emilio said walking up to her, "you look wonderful. Now we are going to start you in this set." He said motioning over to the set with all the large circles. I want you to maneuver in and out the circle, just do what feels natural."

"This isn't really a natural setting." Jade responded and he chuckled lightly.

"I understand that; just move around, look out for the camera, and give me a little animalistic sexy. This is your photographer Michael Russo, he is great and works with a lot of first time models."

"Don't be nervous Jade, just breath and just flow." The photographer said and she nodded.

"You ready, Jade?" Emilio asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jade shrugged and he patted her shoulder and she walked towards the set carefully.

These damn heels, she thought to herself as she got close to the larger circle, "Alright Jade, you can lose the robe." The photographer said.

Beck saw her fumble with the tie nervously before untying it the robe. She pulled it off to reveal her skin tight tube jump suit. Beck's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as Andre and Robbie gazed on their eyes bulging out of head. Beck always knew that she was hot but he never knew that she could be that sexy.

"You look incredible Jade." The photographer said.

She smiled lightly and got inside the huge circle looking as if she was caged inside. She glanced towards Beck and saw that primal look in his eyes. That look that says 'I want you, right here and right now.' It was the fuel she needs to push through the shoot and deliver what she thought Emilio wanted. He kept praising her and telling her to do more and she kept delivering. She stepped outside the big circle laying against it, kneeling next to it, and going to the other circles to play against them.

The next scene, she wore a long gold skirt with a sheer top that hardly left anything to the imagination but was still covering up her breasts. She also had a gold headpiece like she was a queen. She looked beyond words, Beck thought as she saw the photographer catching every moment. He always thought Jade had sort of a regal look to her so she knocked this look out of the park. Just watching her gracefully move and they intense look in her eyes made him want her more. Maybe it was all in his head but a part of him felt like the glances she gave him made her push a little harder. It was like she was putting on a show for him. It made him realize that he will never be ready to let Jade go.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade couldn't believe how the pictures came out. She had to look a couple of times to make sure that it was really her. She couldn't even decide which one she liked most. Emilio already released a couple of pictures in some magazines and also in the front of the store. He was already talking about having her do one more photo shot.

Tori, Kat, Robbie, and Andre already left messages on her phone about how they already seen the pictures. They were so excited that she heard it in their voice. She had to admit, she was pretty excited too. She was actually a model, even if it was part time.

As soon as she got to school, everyone was making a big fuss about the pictures. She tried to play it off as if she didn't care. She had to admit that it was a little cool, but she didn't want to look like it was such a big deal. The only draw back was that Sinjin came and sniffed around her more to where she had to threaten him with scissors.

"Hey super model." Tori said with a huge smile on her face, "Oh my God, did you see them? I know you saw them, but did you really see them?" she annoyingly jumped up and down.

"Please stop annoying me." Jade said and Tori looked at her as if hurt her feelings, "What? I said please. You were reminding me of Cat."

"Good point." She nodded, "What did your parents say?"

Jade sighed, "My mom was excited and my dad he was just…my dad." She shrugged.

"Hey Jade." A random group of guys walked by waving and Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Look at that, you getting extra attention from guys."

"Great, all I had to do was put on something tight and revealing to make the boys drool, yea me." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Jade; you have to admit that this was cool."

"It's cool, the only thing that I had to deal with is Sinjin sniffing me."

"Well, have you thought about that party and if you want to go? I invited everyone and my friend is cool with it."

"What the hell? It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Great and I was thinking that we can have a sleepover at my house, that way no one would have to drive home."

"Wow, you have it all figured out, huh Vega?" Tori rolled her eyes as Jade smiled, "Alright, I shouldn't have any problems with it."

"Great, so want to ride with me and Trina after school?"

"I rather play in traffic." Jade said with a straight face and Tori nodded.

"I'll just meet you after school." She quickly said as Cat and Robbie walked up.

"Jade!" Cat said wrapping her up in a hug, "I saw a girl that looked just liked you in magazines, except she was Egyptian." Jade blinked looking at the fiery red head.

"Cat, that was Jade."

"Oh my God, Jade, you are Egyptian?"

"Cat, you were there at the photo shoot, so you should know." Jade said rolling her eyes, "Come on, let's head to class."

Beck and Andre were heading to the locker room after dance practice, laughing the entire way there. Andre could sure lighten up a boring class, Beck thought as he grabbed his backpack.

"So, Tori was telling me something about all of us spending the night at her house after the party. You think you will be able to do it?" Andre asked.

"Shouldn't be a problem. I already okayed it with my parents to go to the party."

"Good deal, there should be some new honeys around there." Andre chuckled.

Beck shook his head and was about to open his mouth when a group of guys came up to him, "Hey what's going on Beck?" one said.

"Nothing much, can I help you guys?" he said looking at them confused.

"Well, you use to date that Jade chick right?"

Beck took a swallow, "I did, why?"

"Well, we were wondering if you can hook me up with a date with her."

"Aw man." Andre whispered as Beck stood to full height.

"You didn't really express any interest in her before Michael."

"Well that's because you were all over her man, but I figured now that you guys are over, I may have a shot." He smiled

No fucking way in hell was this guy going to get his hands on Jade. He knew about Michael, he was worse than that guy that Tori dated that wanted to use her. Michael was all about getting notches on his bed.

"I don't think that she will go for you. You're not exactly her type."

"What are you talking about? I'm everyone's type." He smiled and his little gang cackled behind him.

"Okay, I know that you are not her type."

"Man Beck, if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to keep Jade all to yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I mean come on man, you have been making goo goo eyes at Tori and had Jade for the past two years, let someone else have a chance at the popular chicks. Besides from the way I see it, Jade's probably a wild cat in the sack."

Before he could think fully about what he was doing, Beck had the arrogant asshole against the lockers. Andre tried to pull him away, but Beck's eyes spit fire at him. He wouldn't let Jade be reduced to some freak.

"Calm down man! What's your deal?" Michael said trying to get Beck to let him go.

"Hey Beck, we really don't need you to get in trouble over this chump." Andre said and that calmed him down a bit.

Beck had to resist the urge to hit him and finally loosen his grip, running his fingers through his hair.

"Just selfish man, he wants all the hot girls to himself." One of the guys said as the scurried off.

Beck snatched his backpack up and headed towards the door. Andre tried to catch up with his friend, hoping that he was okay. That was the first time he seen Beck that mad. IT was a good thing that he did keep that little crush he had on Jade to himself.

"Beck, are you alright man?" Andre said finally catching up with Beck outside.

"I'm fine, I just need some food." He said and then stopped, "Do you think I really have been trying to keep Tori and Jade to myself?"

"Man, don't listen to what he says. He always tries to be in a big competition with you."

"No seriously Andre. I know I hang out with both of them."

"Well, my honest opinion as your friend, I've seen you with Jade and then when Tori started coming around, it did seem like you wanted her too. After you and Jade broke up, you did kind of go towards Tori. You jumped from one girl to the next."

Beck sighed, "I thought for a moment that I was feeling Tori. I felt like we had a lot more in common and she's funny."

"Okay, then what is it with Jade?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on man, I've noticed how you have been hanging around Jade again and it seemed like you have been feeling her more now."

"I miss Jade alright. I mean I know you guys see the mean side of her, but she's not really like that all the time."

"Then why did you break up with her?"

"You saw she seemed like she was getting meaner and she didn't want to talk to me. She still won't tell me what's been going on with her."

"I mean I know Jade isn't like that all the time. I mean when I worked with her that time, she really does show a different side to her. I mean for a minute I thought…" he stopped right there, "I thought she was sweet." Andre quickly recovered.

Beck shrugged, running his fingers through his hair again. He didn't know that he was doing this. He really didn't want to play with anyone's feelings, but at that time he was confused over everything between his feelings for Jade and Tori.

"Beck? Andre?" they both turned to the voice and saw Jade's mom heading towards them.

Beck smiled at the familiar face. Her mother is the exact opposite of Jade. Her mom was a lot more sweeter and warming. He always enjoyed being around her mom especially with her being an excellent cook.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" she smiled hugging them both.

"Great, Mrs. West, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my baby. She called and asked me to get her bag for her so she can go to some party."

"Oh we can take that for you ma'am." Andre offered.

"Oh thank you, boys. Tell her the only reason it took me so long was because I had to get her bag from her dad's house."

"No problem…" Beck started and then really caught what she said, "Her dad's house?"

"Yea, didn't Jade tell you Beck?" he nodded and she gasped, "Oh dear, um, me and her father are getting a divorce."

"Are you serious?" Andre asked.

"I thought everything was okay with you guys."

"It is guys and it's a really long story, but everything is okay. We are getting to a good place. I'm going back to school to finish my culinary degree and Jade has been spending weekends at his house and mines." Beck sighed.

"How long has it been since that happened?" Beck asked trying to piece some things together.

"Oh it's been some months now honey, in fact I believe it was a couple of weeks before she told me you guys broke up. Which, I'm sorry about that Beck; I really liked you two together."

"Yea, me too. Thanks Mrs. West, I'll make sure to give this to Jade." He said taking the bag.

"Thanks boys. I'll see you later." She smiled and walked away.

Beck couldn't believe what he just heard. Jade never said anything about her parents having problems; in fact she has been tight lipped when it came to her parents. Her mom said it happened a little before they broke up. That was around the time Jade became a little meaner than usual. He needed to talk to her, but he needed to think about how to approach this subject.

"Hey, come with me for a minute."

"What's up?"

"I'm going to take this to Principal Helen and have her call Jade to come pick it up. You know Jade would shit bricks if she found out what her mom just told us."

"No doubt." Andre said following his friend.

After school, Jade hurried over to Tori's to get ready for the party. She was glad she was able to reach her mom before she went to class. Jade was a little proud of her mom for getting her life back on track. She just hate that this was happened to her. She shook her head clear, trying not to relive that day. Her mom has always been so supportive of everything that she did unlike her dad. She was the first one that signed her up for Hollywood Arts when she expressed interest in the school and the one that pushed for Beck and Jade's relationship even when her dad found out that Beck lived in his trailer. She smiled to herself thinking about the look on her dad's face the first time he saw where Beck stayed.

As she went up to the door, it swung open revealing a shocked Trina, "Oh Tori's friend, that stole my spotlight. I thought you were my package."

"I would be sorry to disappoint you if I didn't really care." Jade said walking past her.

Tori came downstairs with a giggling Cat, "Hey, you're here?"

"Yes and I stayed after receiving a warm welcome from your sister." Jade said sarcastically.

"Yea sorry about that. Beck, Robbie, and Andre are going to meet us there, so I ordered us some pizza so we can get ready."

"Yea, I love pizza." Cat giggled.

After a couple of hours of hanging around and eating, the girls finally got ready. Jade wore her outfit she got from E. Mad with her new shoes. She still loved the way it fit on her and figured she was going to attract major attention. She was waiting on Cat to decide which pink earrings to wear when her phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Jade, it's Emilio."

"Hi sir, how are you doing?"

"I'm great. Listen, I'm sorry to call you so late, but I wanted to talk to you. I'm pretty sure you saw the pictures."

"Yes, everyone loved them."

"I'm glad to hear that, because I wanted to put on a fashion show and I wanted you to walk in it."

"Are you serious? Emilio, I told you I'm not really a model." Once she said that, Tori and Cat clamored around her trying to figure out what was going on.

"I know you said that, but I really see something in you Jade and it's not just me. I'm real good friends with the person over at Ford Wright modeling agency and they love your pictures too. She wants to meet you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yea, in fact, I want to go ahead and schedule another photo session too. I'll go ahead and email you all the information so far as the fashion show. Now, I can't really believe that you haven't thought about modeling once."

Jade sighed and looked towards Tori and Cat who were busy getting ready. Good, that means they won't pay much attention to her.

"Well, I mean there were a couple of times that I thought about it, but I didn't think that I was right for it. I mean my first love is performing."

"Well, think of this as performing. As a model, a lot of opportunities will open up for you. Now she will be at the fashion shoot and it's in two weeks. Earlier that day, we will do the fashion shoot. Oh and I will save five extra seats for your friends." He said and she shook her head.

"Alright, well make it six for my mom."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later." Jade clicked off her phone and turned around to look at a confused Cat playing with her hair.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, you guys ready to go?" Jade asked.

"Yea, Andre just texted me and said they are outside." Tori smiled and followed them.

She didn't want to tell them just yet about the fashion show. In fact, she wanted to tell Beck first. She wanted to hold in her excitement but in truth, she wanted to grin ear to ear. She was really going to be a model.

The party was in full blast when they got there. Tori's friend welcomed her and briefly showed them around. Cat pulled Tori and Jade over to where everyone was dancing when "5 fingas" came on. Beck watched the girls dance smiling as he noticed how good Jade looked in that dress. As he scanned the room, he noticed he wasn't the only one that saw how good she looked.

"Hey man." He heard next to him and saw it was Tori's friend.

"What's up?"

"Do you know if Tori's friend has a boyfriend?"

"Who Cat?" he asked watching as Cat giggled dancing around.

"Is that the one with the blue highlights?" Beck's eyebrow instantly went up.

"Oh Jade, um…she doesn't but she did just get out of a relationship. A long term relationship." Beck said emphasizing long term.

"So, she's available?" Beck just stared at him wondering what he had to say for people to get it, "Isn't she a model or something? I thought I saw her picture at the mall."

"Nah, that was her sister." Beck said taking a big swallow and walked off.

He walked towards some girls. He wondered if this was how it was like for Jade when they were together. They weren't even together and he didn't want to share her with no one else. He just had to make sure that she trust him.

"Hey!" Tori said walking up to him, "Why aren't you dancing?"

"I knew I forgot something…my dancing shoes." He said and she chuckled.

"Come on Beck, even Jade is having fun." She motioned and saw Jade moving her hips to the sultry beat.

Beck nodded and looked over at Tori, "Alright."

He followed Tori out on the dance floor and started dancing around. Andre came around and started dancing with a girl close by. Jade sort of sandwiched Beck between Cat as they started dancing. This was a perfect way for them to unwind.

After the party, they went back to Tori's place to turn in. They didn't go to sleep right away but stayed up and talked about the party. Jade kind of went in and out of the conversation thinking about what Emilio offered. What if she did get a modeling contract? What then? It was exciting yet frightened her at the same time. She wasn't sure what was going to be next and that's what bothered her the most. In the back of her mind, she wondered what she was so worried about. She knew that there was nothing that was going to happen, but she couldn't stop the fantasies that sprouted. She looked over at her so called friends as they yammered on and on. She looked at Beck and her heart fluttered. How could she really tell them what was going on? How could she tell Beck that she maybe leaving him?


End file.
